Long Live
by SavingGrace007
Summary: Snippets of significant Percabeth moments throughout PJATO. Set in Annabeth's POV; currently only a one-shot. Song credits go to Taylor Swift. Rated T for slight language and because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!


Okay, so I was listening to Long Live by Taylor Swift, and then this just happened. Don't ask me why, it just did. For now, this will just be a one-shot but if a lot of people like it I may expand. If you think I made any mistakes or errors, or would like to request a story, make sure to PM me. Also, vote in my poll on my profile! It would mean a lot :). Thanks and remember to read n' review!

XOXO Alison a.k.a. SavingGrace007

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, no matter how sad it makes me. Song credits go to Taylor Swift.

**oOo**

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

**oOo**

They had won. Annabeth couldn't believe that they had won that damn chariot race. Who would've thought that Seaweed-Brain (albeit a sometimes intelligent one), her and a Cyclops named Tyson would win a chariot race? She frankly was having a hard time finding her voice. The cheers from the Athena cabin, mixed with the grumbling of the losing camper, mixed with the fact that _she Annabeth Chase had just one_ made her ears ring.

She glanced over at Percy. His hair was messed up, he was sweaty and his armor was a little lop-sided. He looked like he had spent the whole race being dragged behind the chariot. Which, in a way, wasn't all that far from the truth. Annabeth didn't doubt the fact that she probably looked that way, too. But Percy still managed to give her a cheesy smile.

She laughed. It felt good to laugh. She hadn't really laughed in a while. Suddenly the world felt overwhelming. Colors seemed too bright. The ringing in her head grew louder. She felt a million emotions at once.

"You okay?" a voice- Percy's voice- asked.

She shook her head, as if it was an Etch-A-Sketch, and shaking it would make things go back to normal.

"Yeah," Annabeth managed a grin, "I'm fine."

"Okay."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Seaweed-Brain was never that good with words, at least intentionally. But then again, neither was she. Well, she tried to be. But with Percy, well, she guessed she'd been spending a little too much time with him. He was staring to rub off on her.

Then, Annabeth did something that she'd never in a million year thought she'd do. She kissed Percy on the cheek. His cheek was smooth. Her face heated up. What the Hades made her do that? She didn't know. Percy looked at her with a goofy grin. For once, she didn't care.

**oOo**

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming "this is absurd"_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

**oOo**

This was it. Annabeth could feel her strength starting to leave her. Her whole body was on fire with pain and fatigue. She was going to die holding up the world. But better her then lady Artemis, right? Right. Just breath. Try to stay up. Don't think about it. Don't think about the pain. Keep your head up. You'll be okay. Annabeth wanted to laugh, but laughing would probably kill her. All she could do was keep holding the world. Silent tears streamed down her face. This was it.

Yet there was Percy, right next to her, holding the world up with her. Her best friend, the person who she had told her secrets to, the person who she had laughed with and cried with, and the person who was so big of an idiot that he would risk everything to go on gamble of a quest just to save her. His fatal flaw was definitely loyalty.

But Annabeth wasn't going to let that flaw kill him, at least not today, not on her watch. Seaweed-Brain had risked so much, come so far, for what? For her, she finally realized. She wasn't going to let him slip through her fingers like that. No, she wasn't going to let him die.

So she stood tall, pushed her arms towards the sky-literally- and waited for something, anything, to save them.

**oOo**

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

**oOo**

Annabeth was falling apart. Percy was gone, but she refused to believe he was dead. She had seen the explosion. She'd have to be crazy to believe that he could survive something like that. But if there's anything she had learned from Seaweed-Brain over the past few years it was that sometimes being crazy wasn't a bad thing. So she still held on.

Everyone else seemed to accept the fact that he was dead. Even Chiron, who she knew was an optimist at heart, believed that he was gone. She didn't know how they could do that. Believe that he was gone. Believe that he, Percy Jackson, the most powerful demigod she'd ever met, was dead.

Yet here she was, in some dress that the Silena had practically forced her to wear at knifepoint, preparing to light his _shroud_. The whole camp was gathered around. No one was speaking. Even the Ares cabin seemed to have a new respect for Percy. To them he had died a hero. To Annabeth he was a hero but she couldn't fully accept that he had died.

But they looked at her, as if expecting her to give some huge speech. So she did. She talked about how he was her best friend, how he was the smartest dumb person she ever knew. She still knew. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She would give anything to have him back.

Which is precisely why when he emerged from the forest, scruffy and tired and looking quite frankly like hell itself, that she wished she had remembered to have her knife on her. Damn dress.

**oOo**

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

**oOo**

The Second Titan War was finally over. Annabeth touched the scar that snaked around her abdomen from when she had jumped in front of Percy trying to defend him from the knife that Ethan Nakamura had thrown in an attempt to kill him. She was still in shock from the losses of her friends and comrades, but she knew that they had died heroes. Even Luke. Especially Luke.

But she was healing, as was the rest of the camp. She was learning how to try and move on, to keep pressing forward. It wasn't easy, but then again, neither was her life. Yes, she would get through it. With Percy at her side, she could get through it.

Percy. Percy, or Seaweed-Brain as she fondly called him, had changed. No longer was he the scrawny, scared kid she had first known him to be. He was taller and tanner and braver, but she reckoned still had a head of kelp. Would always have a head of kelp.

But they were together now. She had built up the courage to kiss him, and had the water-drenched T-shirt to prove it. The campers had apparently been waiting for one of them to make a move, and then had proceeded to lift the blushing duo over their heads and dump them in the lake. It wasn't exactly how she had imagined her first kiss to go, but her life never went the direction that she would imagine it would go.

Annabeth sighed as she watched Percy try to figure out how to get his fingers out of a Chinese Finger Trap that Connor had tricked him into putting on. Seaweed-Brain, she thought, rolling her eyes. Her Seaweed-Brain.

So yeah, they were broken and scarred. But they were also healing and finally happy- and possibly in love. So Annabeth didn't care what the world would throw at them next, be it dragons or monsters or angry bus drivers. They would be okay. Not just okay, but better. As long as they had each other, well, they would be remembered.


End file.
